Mass Effect: Echoes
by Spaced20
Summary: The tale of a lone Quarian and a charming Alliance captain, who's adventures will unlock an ancient power that will shake the entire galaxy to it's core. New Chapter! Eden Prime is under attack...
1. Forgotten

_Hello all! Mass effect echoes has been in the works on this site for over a year now, but since it was my first shot at Fanfiction at the time of it's birth, I didn't really manage to do justice to the idea that I had running through my head._

_So here I am, a year of dabbling in Fanfiction under my belt, and I've decided to restart the tale, Rehash, Re-do, Ret-conn and generally improve the story._

_Updates will be very, VERY frequent thanks to the fact that I have the entire story backed up on my hard drive._

_To all those fantastic people who added the original to their favs/ alerts I thank you for your support, and apologise that I am being such a pain. But I honestly believe the end result will be worth it._

_Mass Effect Echoes is an original story which begins just before the events of Mass Effect 1, and will run side by side with the events of that story, with mostly original characters (a few familiar faces WILL make contributions to the story as we go on)_

_Receiving reviews is the highlight of my day, so any feedback will be absolutely fantastic!_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Sarian IV-<strong>

**-Sector Four: Sarian Military Facility-**

It was a long forgotten world.

Floating in a slowly degenerating orbit on the very edge, _the very precipice _of Citadel space. The lonely planet resembled little more than a small speck of insignificant dirt floating aimlessly between the ebbing and waxing stars. From the sandstorm swept surface of this tired world, the nearest sun, a fading red giant, was visible only as a pale blue glow on the dusty horizon.

Never dark, Never light, Sarian existed in perpetual twilight; the site of a constant battle between deep bottomless shadows and always weakening light, a battle that would always end in the favour of the remorseless darkness.

Once, long…_long_ ago, Sarian had been inhabited by the Turians; the planet had been a useful staging post between the Citadel and Krogan territory during the bloody Krogan Rebellions.

The debris of war and a species desperate for a quick victory littered the surface: empty stone buildings, brittle with neglect and battle damage. The outdated and exhausted VI interfaces lay dormant. Their purpose long forgotten.

But there are those who believe that it is a duty to remember the past.

Even if it is to simply earn enough credits to pay for another meagre meal and fuel for their craft.

Slow, cautious footsteps.

The kind of footsteps that have not been heard on Sarian for many centuries.

Armoured, spindly and scabbed little insects; sixteen legged and murky grey like the planet they lived on, shivered and withdrew into cracks in the facilities walls; a hundred silver eyes peeking out at this completely new threat to their little world.

A Quarian emerged from the shadows as if she was one herself. She was cautious, her gun in hand as she picked her way slowly and with meticulous care through the military ruins. She was holding her pistol, a somewhat outdated Raikou class piece of weaponry, but it was still completely deadly in well trained hands. She held it in a practiced two handed pose, sweeping it back and forth, tracking shadows and mist for any potential threat.

After all, Sarian was the home of many a ghost story…

Even in her environment suit, which was a stylish murky red with small streaks of black, she gave a little shiver – if this was due to the freezing temperature or the simply the very nature of this planet; even she wasn't sure.. She walked on, cautious and careful; as if expecting a nightmare to burst from the shadows behind her and swallow her whole. She paused briefly to consult her Omni-tool, and orange light spilled out, lighting the once gleaming corridor with a faint warm glow.

She was getting close... she was sure of that at least. A few moments of following her carefully plotted course, and she finally reached one of the long abandoned control sections.

She instantly spotted and advanced on a ancient steel podium, blazoned with the proud Turian military insignia now pitted with corrosion and supporting a dilapidated monitor screen.

She gave a small business like "Tsk" despite herself at the with the state of the system. She pressed a few unlighted buttons, seemingly at random and she suddenly jumped back in surprise as a cool purple light flashed into life and took its pre-programmed form; the form of a distinctly fuzzy looking Turian composed of violet light.

"This VI is programmed to respond to the name: "Racksen." Welcome to sector four of the Sarian military facility."

"Thank you, Racksen. It's a lovely place you have here! The insect life is quite… _unique_, isn't it?" replied Mia'Traalas Vas Drina.

She smiled at herself. She was talking to a V.I about insect life. This was clear evidence that she was spending far too much time by herself these days. But then again, who else was there?

She bent slightly, scrolling though the data which had appeared on the screen. She spoke to the VI, glad despite herself for (even virtual) company.

"According to what little data I could scrounge together, Sarian has been deserted for centuries. I guess there isn't much call for a military outpost in this sector of the galaxy…"

The VI gave a slight flicker then replied in its emotionless monotone.

"This V.I has been offline for exactly Five hundred and forty years, Two hundred and twenty seven days, four hours and seventeen seconds"

"So here you are… all alone and forgotten in the dark."

She paused, her well trained hands no longer moving over the interface.

"I'm looking for… _stuff._ You know, data caches, codex entries… that kind of thing."

"Apologies, level three access is required for information concerning all military resources."

She sighed. It had been worth a shot, at least. No matter.

With an invisible Quarian smirk, Mia ripped through the Consoles archaic security programming with a dab of Omni-Gel and a few minutes of vicious typing.

A wave of data started to wash over the hologram display.

"Got you," she said, looking up at the display. According to the readouts, a small cache of black box data had been left behind in the V.I core, probably as a emergency back up. Or maybe the Turians had intended to return at some point.

Suddenly, the data she was scrolling through gave a shudder and several shrill protesting bleeps.

Mia looked up at the confused read outs with a hand on her hip.

"Your sub routines are all wrong" she muttered. "Really, really wrong. It's like you've been wired back to front."

"He is watching."

Mia looked up at the V.I. "Excuse me?"

The Turian V.I gave several violent shudders. The poor thing was probably glitching it's audio files.

_Typical Turian technology_.

She stepped away from the podium, and the V.I faded away; back into its offline sleep.

"Keelah se'lai, Racksen." she said quietly.

Mia made her way towards the VI core, walking slowly; her Omni Tool displaying a small holo of a map of the complex.

She needed that data.

It didn't take long to reach the V.I core, she rushed down several flights of metal stairwell, putting all her concentration into not looking down or imagining how much longer the old stairwell would hold before it collapsed.

She came to a huge metal door, locked and corroding with brown rust; she made short work of bypassing the system and the door gave a protesting growl as it opened.

"Shh." She hissed to the door.

The door revealed little. No lights flickered on, all she could see was a wall of black.

She sighed and stepped inside, flicking on her Omni-Tool light as she advanced. Her suits air purifiers failed to block the stagnant stench of metal and oil, carefully making her way down yet another ancient metal stairway - her Omni tool now lighting the way. It was getting colder. Darker.

The beam of light passed over several defunct systems, their purpose long since forgotten; Her white torchlight stumbled across a sign:

-**VI DATA CORE: NO UNAUTHORISED ACCESS**-

The access door was locked, but like the one before; didn't take long to hack.

"That's… odd." She said to herself, her voice – delicate but with a hint of steel and sarcasm that sounded flat in the confined space.

There were no terminals in here. This was the V.I core. It should be crammed with equipment- precious equipment she could strip bare for her own use…but there was nothing here…and certainly no VI core.

A lumpy something lying on the floor caught her attention. It was grey but smooth, half hidden in shadow.

Her torchlight gleamed on… bone. Was this a Turian corpse? It was curled up on the opposite wall, a complete skeleton just like the diagrams mother had shown during her childhood-

"_You can't just leave Mia!"_

"_Yes I can, Mother! You have made it perfectly clear who you believe! I will not-"_

Mia gave a sharp head shake. Eager to forget an old and bitter memory. She moved closer to the body.

It was wearing the remains of a one piece overall- definitely Turian.

Mia knelt down carefully and inspected the body. No identification.

"What happened here?" she whispered.

A shrill alarm like an animal raw barked int life, causing mia to start.

Suddenly the door behind her slammed shut with a groan and clang. She jumped up from the body and ran to the door. It was locked. Sealed from the outside. It must have been on some sort of automatic system.

"Oh… Bosh' tat." she mumbled, feeling a burning knot of panic starting to tighten in her chest. She was a dozen light years from the nearest know civilisation, she was about half a mile under the ground on a planet even the mercenary bands avoided.

She was completely trapped.

With only a Turian corpse to keep her company.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Anyone up for being my beta?_

_Please take a few moments to write off a quick review. It would mean a lot to me :)_


	2. Ghosts

_Thanks to Janizary and Rec0n412 for the reviews. Your support means a lot._

* * *

><p><strong>-Minos wasteland-<strong>

**-Vir-**

**-Blood Pack territory- **

Zadia Avari was lying on the rocky ground, battered and bruised. She gave a dull groan as she was dragged back into consciousness. She felt dizzy and sick, the taste of blood in her mouth from when one of the Blood Pack Vorcha had managed to sneak up behind her and claw her in the face. The attack had taken her by surprise, and the hissing creature may have succeeded in overwhelming her if a stray slug from one of his fellows had not torn through his chest, leaving a sizable hole behind. The Vorcha's red eyes had widened in surprise as he collapsed to the floor with a dim whine.

Then a grenade had exploded a few feet from her position, rupturing her shields and flinging her backwards. She had laid their, spread eagled and winded, when a second Vorcha had leapt onto her, clawed hands around her exposed throat. Then blackness.

Zadia gazed around wildly, trying to regain a sense of her place in the battle that was raging around her.

The corpses of a dozen Blood Pack were scattered haphazardly around her position, Mostly dead Vorcha but a single Krogan was also among the dead. She gave a slight groan, felt herself losing consciousness, when suddenly a strong grip grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to her feet. Zadia looked at her helper, a man.

A man she knew.

"Got you!" Said Captain James Rhyder, grinning at her. Zadia recalled that he had been distinctly unruffled by the ambush, calmly taking aim and blasting away at the swarming attackers one by one. His usual dark spiky fringe was plastered down his forehead with sweat, and his handsome features were full of concern for his comrade.

"As far as stealth missions go," Rhyder reflected. "This isn't going very well, is it?"

"Oh shit…" She muttered. She had to stay where she was for a moment, swaying uncertainly on her feet. She glanced down at the body of one of the Vorcha corpses, a Vorcha which several seconds ago had strangling the life out of her; until Rhyder had emptied a few slugs from his Heavy Pistol into its head.

"I thought I was gonna-"

"But you didn't," Said Rhyder.

"But I thought I was-"

"But you didn't," Smiled Rhyder.

Zadia took a deep breath, and brushed her red hair out of her eyes. "Thanks, captain."

Captain James Rhyder patted her on the arm and handed her the Vindicator Assault rifle that had been thrown clear in the attack.

Zadia gratefully grabbed it and started to follow Rhyder as he ducked and weaved between the Red Sand supply crates, Gunfire thumping ineffectively off the crates hulls.

A Krogan reared out from cover ahead of them, his wide mouth was curled into a cruel grin.

"Tear them apart!" he roared and his thick set lizard eyes glared at them as he opened fire with a heavy duty shotgun.

Rhyder and Zadia were forced back behind a crate as three dozen slugs impaled themselves on the ground where they were a moment ago with fiery thuds.

"_This is Anya. come in strike team," _A voice crackled in both Rhyder's earpiece and her own.

"This is Rhyder," The captain responded, he was still firing at the Krogan with one hand, the other pressed to his earpiece. "It's all going to hell down here. We're gonna need a pick up! I'll send the coordinates!"

"_Roger that, Strike team. Making preparations."_

Zadia slid out of cover and squeezed her rifles trigger several times in a controlled fashion. The first two waves of fire thudded and bounced off the Krogan's shields, and the third wave succeeded in destroying them; Rhyder finished the dinosaur off with three well aimed shots to his head, and the Krogan dropped to the floor with a heavy thump.

The rest of the Blood pack which had ambushed them were advancing on the pair, and Rhyder grabbed Zadia by the arm and started to drag her away from the advancing gang of Vorcha.

"Lets go!" he called over the din. "Time to move! Vacate! Leg it!"

"Why are we running?" Zadia protested, trying to break out of Rhyder's strong grip. "We can take them!"

"We've got what we came for," Rhyder told her, and he pulled a small date Chit from his pocket.

"One data Cache of Smuggling trade routes."

"I'd high five you, but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Rhyder nodded, grinning like a naughty schoolboy. "The blood Pack do NOT like it when we're the ones doing the raiding are they? now, let's get moving. Time flies! And if you've ever seen a time fly, you'll know they are NOT to be messed with. They're the size of Varren with wings like tennis rackets."

One of the nearby Vorcha gave a shrill cry. "Hsssss! Foe ship!"

Zadia looked up at the sky and saw a cruiser in the distance sweeping down towards them.

The _SSV Valiant. _

A heavily modified and converted Alliance patrol frigate, The Valiant was one of the fastest ships in the entire galaxy thanks to its state of the cutting edge drive core, which was fully three times the size of other cores installed in other frigates in the Alliance. The Valiant could hit fast, and fly even faster; as the Blood Pack were quickly learning as the Valiant opened fire on their entrenched positions with blasts of it's GARDIAN lasers, reducing them to ash.

The Valiant did another swoop of the area, and then serenely floated down about three dozen meters from their position, it's docking ramp lowering down the surface.

Zadia and Rhyder hurtled towards the open docking ramp, Rhyder's Great coat that he wore over his grey Onyx armour was flapping like a pair of wings behind him as he ran.

As soon as the airlock hissed shut behind them the engines blazed into life, and Zadia felt a bolt of acceleration as the Valiant blasted away from the surface.

* * *

><p>Rhyder and Zadia grinned at each other.<p>

"Good job, lieutenant." Rhyder commended, already moving towards the CIC.

Zadia watched him as he swept away then turned her attention to the cockpit, where Anya was guiding the ship out of the planet's upper atmosphere.

Lieutenant Zadia Avari slumped into the co pilot chair, and she heard the distant hiss of a door as Rhyder made his way to his office on the other floor.

"I trust everything went to plan?" came a voice from Zadia's right. She turned to see their pilot, Anya. Her brown hair tied back into a professional bun and her smooth features glowing from the _Valiant's _orange glowing interface. Her bright green eyes were watching Zadia carefully.

"If by "according to plan" you mean complete and utter "fuck up" then yes. It all went splendidly."

Anya was far too professional to worry out loud, but she did allow herself a small concerned frown.

"I was surprised that the Blood Pack responded to our attack with such speed and force. For some reason, they were well aware of our presence."

Zadia frowned and shuffled slightly in her co-pilot chair. She wished she hadn't. It caused her rib to give a unpleasant twinge.

"You think someone tipped them off?" Zadia wondered.

"I would not like to hazard a guess, but no doubt the Captain will be having words with Command about potential intelligence leaks."

Anya smiled and returned her attention to piloting. Zadia felt a rush of speed as the _Valiant _punched into FTL.

"Nice flying by the way,"

Anya gave a small smile. She was a damn fine pilot, but that was not her only duty on board. She was also the intelligence officer, requiring her to keep track of groundside strike teams and support them as necessary, as well as gather intelligence on various targets. "I aim to please, lieutenant. Finn is awaiting your presence in the Medi bay." Anya informed her. Her bright green eyes never leaving the _Valiant's _controls. "I would get moving if I were you, I would not want the blood that is pouring from your right temple to stain the chair."

"So nice to know you care, Anya Adams" smiled Zadia. She knew this was as close Anya ever got to making a joke and was grateful for her effort. She winced as she forced herself out of the comfortable Co-pilot chair and made her way the ship's Medi bay.

* * *

><p>"Don't be such a baby! " reprimanded Doctor Finn Stewards. Zadia tried to pull her arm away, but Finn had a strong grip.<p>

"I am NOT a baby, Finn!" Stewards grinned at her and pressed an cleansing swab to her wound. It stung and burnt.

"Owwwww!"

"Yeah, not a baby. Right. Well, I'm convinced."

Finn dabbed a small portion of Medi-gel on the wound and smiled at her.

"There. All done."

They were sitting in the tiny medical compartment of the ship - it was too small to be called a Sick bay. Just big enough to hold a narrow bunk, some medical computers, stores and a swivel chair for Finn.

"I take it things didn't go exactly to plan?" asked Finn. He was short, but slim, his sharp features full of concern.

"We were set up," Zadia admitted, inspecting her clean bandage. "They knew we were coming."

The mission had been simple. Command had ordered the team to retrieve some data concerning trade routes within a nearby Blood Pack facility, preferably without causing to much noise on the way; The Alliance had been getting hit hard by pirate attacks out in the travers, and this approach was preferable to spending millions on credits on escorting supply convoys with even more security then they had presently.

They had touched down, everything was quiet and then Blood pack had descended on them with full force. It was only thanks to the pair's superior training and equipment that they managed to make it back to the Valiant in one piece.

She looked the doctor in his dark eyes. "It wasn't even supposed to be a difficult mission! And then the Blood Pack were all over us… I just lost it. Forgot everything Rhyder had told me."

Finn smiled. "Forget about it, Avari. You're alive. Rhyder's alive. We got the date chit. So, total success. Yaaaay us."

Zadia gave a sigh, running fingers self consciously though her long dark red hair. "One day our luck will run out."

Finn gave a snort.

"When did you get so dramatic? You need a few nights on the town. You could come with me! We would have a fun night out!"

Zadia smiled at her friend. "I know what you define of as "Fun" Doctor Stewards. I'm not planning on running an asylum. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p>Zadia led the way as the pair made their way down the narrow passage way to the crew quarters, where the four man crew ate and slept. Captain James Rhyder was sitting with his feet up on the table, an empty plate of what appeared to have been some Asari soup was laying empty by his feet. He was still wearing his light Armour, which had had gained several large dents and scratches over the years; his trusty tempest machine gun still sat in its holster, and his greatcoat folded carefully by his side. He looked up as Finn and Zadia entered and gave her a smile.<p>

"Good work today, Zadia."

Zadia avoided eye contact. "It was my fault James, I panicked I-"

Rhyder raised an eyebrow at her. He lent back in his chair and ran a hand though his thick brown hair.

"We completed the mission. No casualties. That's a success. Stop beating yourself up over simple bad luck."

"Yes captain."

James turned to Finn, who had sat himself opposite him.

"How are our medical supplies?"

Finn shrugged. "We gonna have to restock soon. Almost out of… well, just about everything. Seriously, I'm going to have to start relying on kissing wounds better rather than stitching them."

The captain gave a nod and stood up, giving his seat to Zadia.

"Anya says the ship got hit pretty hard in the fire fight. One of the Krogan took an interest in firing rockets at our aft fuel tanks."

Zadia gave a groan. "I guess we going to have to park somewhere for supplies."

Finn sighed. "Any suggestions where?"

James nodded and tapped a few buttons on his Omni-tool. A small holographic 3D picture of the Milky Way galaxy appeared between the three crew members, shimmering and sparkling.

"Right. We're floating around in the Minos Wasteland. There's nothing here, Except Batarian slavers and other unsavoury characters. We're a point-two of a light year from the nearest decent fuel depot. We're half a light year from what you and I might call "Civilisation" We don't have the fuel for either."

Zadia frowned. Peering at the holo. "So…?"

The captain pointed at a single point of light on the map with one finger. "This seems to be our only option; it's small, forgotten and not even listed on most space charts. But it's in within our range, used to be a Turian military post during the Krogan Rebellions. It may have what we need."

"It's right in the middle of Blood pack territory." Noted Zadia.

Rhyder looked at her, his brown eyes glimmering.

"I didn't say it wouldn't be risky."

Zadia looked closely at the planet's picture. Reading the name attached to it.

"_Sarian_" She noted. "It sounds lovely."

Rhyder game a small smile. "Also known as "The planet of ghosts."

Finn snorted. "Seriously?"

Zadia jabbed him with an elbow. "What's the matter, doc? Not had enough excitement for one day?"

Two hours later, the _Valiant _punched out of FTL drive, Rhyder lent over the back of the pilot's seat, peering over Anya's shoulder at the read outs.

"One point three earth atmospheres of pressure and a surface temperature of minus six celsius... We're gonna need to bring our woolly hats."

"Background radiation is pretty high" noted Finn.

"We're not gonna be staying long." Replied Rhyder. "In and out. A motto that has got me through a lot in life. Just ask my exes."

Rhyder was, as always wearing his battle scarred light Onyx armour, preferring agility over armour plate. He was armed with a well looked after X-9e Tempest Machine gun, and an X-3c Predator pistol; which sat in his holster on his leg. His great grey overcoat was wrapped around his armour, giving him an impressively broody appearance.

"So why do they call it the "Ghost planet?" Finn wondered, leaning on the co-pilots chair.

"Love a ghost story." Rhyder replied, grinning. "Have I ever regaled you all with "The Justicar and the haunted valley of death?"

"You just made that up!" Finn said.

"And all other ghost stories are factual then, are they Finn?" Anya gently prodded him.

Finn was about to reply when Zadia Stepped into the cockpit, with her S-15b Vindicator rifle slung over her shoulder, her red hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Are they're any life signs?"

Anya shook her head. "It's a real ghost town. If you will pardon to expression."

She scrolled though the data that had appeared on the ships interface.

"There's a spaceport." She said. "Twenty klicks due east"

"Take us in." ordered Rhyder.

* * *

><p>Anya brought the <em>Valiant<em> down on one of the small landing pads situated near the perimeter. The buildings were little more than rotting husks, and the weak light from the distant sun bathed everything in a weak blue glow.

"This part of the complex was an old refuelling station," Anya explained. "The Turians would have built it fully automated. Controlled by a V.I"

Rhyder nodded. "As long as there's still some juice in the tanks we can fill up and get away from here."

He turned to Finn.

"We're gonna need you on this one Finn, suit up and meet us at the airlock. Anya, Notify us if you detect anything weird."

Anya raised an eyebrow from the Pilot's chair.

"Are you expecting trouble?"

Rhyder and Zadia were heading for the Airlock; Rhyder turned and gave Anya a small grin.

"Call me paranoid, Anya. But when you land on a "Planet of ghosts" you have to expect the worst, don't you think?"

Rhyder, Zadia and Finn filed out of the ship, the captain leading the way with Finn at the rear; scanning the stale environment with his Omni-Tool.

"Let's see if we can find the nearest fuel terminal."

"Ohhhh," said Zadia. "It feels good to get out of the ship and not be shot at."

"Maybe the ghooooooosts will get you instead," Finn grinned.

She strode to the rim of the docking bay. "Reckon we could find any medical supplies or food here?"

Rhyder gave a shrug. "Maybe medical supplies, but this was a Turian military post from way before first contact. I doubt any food we could find would be edible."

"Whatever," said Zadia. "I'm gonna take a look anyway. You coming, Finn?"

Finn gave a small nod, still playing with his Omni Tool as he set off after her.

Rhyder watched them go with a small smile. They made an unusual pair, the bubbly soldier and the grumpy doctor, but they were the very best of friends. Zadia was the newest member of the Valiant's crew having joined several months ago, but had already established herself as a popular member of his team. Rhyder was the rock and roll. But Zadia was the soul.

Rhyder smiled to himself. His team.

HIS team.

He always felt a burning sense of pride when he thought of them like that. The three of them had confronted some of the greatest know dangers in the galaxy, and they had dealt with the fallout with grace and good humour. Rhyder sometimes wished that he could have a connection like that Zadia and Finn shared, but he knew it would ultimately be a selfish act. Over the fifteen years that he had commanded the Valiant, his crew had shifted and reorganised itself over several dozen times. The nature of their work demanded it, usually due to… death. But Rhyder still felt himself wanting for more.

He just wasn't sure how to find it yet.

_"Credit for your thoughts Captain?" _Anya's voice crackled from his ear piece.

"A single credit?" Ryder tartly replied. "In this economic climate? Thoughts are worth at least ten these days."

"_Captain."_

Rhyder smiled. "Oh, don't mind me. Maybe I just need a holiday. Maybe we all need a holiday."

_"Why captain, I do believe there's a heart under that armour after all."_

Rhyder gave a small laugh; it echoed though deserted streets. "Who, me? I don't think so. I have an image to maintain."

Suddenly, Zadia gave a yell.

"Captain! Come here! Look at this!"

Rhyder found Zadia and Finn at a small intersection between two small rotting buildings. Finn was standing to one side, still busy scanning with his Omni-Tool. Zadia was wide eyed and excited.

"Well? What do you think?"

She gestured with a theatrical flourish at a small battered shuttle behind her, it was gun metal grey; with several strange sharp symbols etched into its side. Rhyder recognised the symbols from a couple of his earlier assignments.

"Is that a Quarian shuttle?"

Zadia gave a nod. "I think so yeah, and it touched down recently to. The ship isn't covered in dust; unlike the rest of this dump."

Rhyder circled the shuttle. It was very small, room for only two or three in it's interior. It may have even been quite elegant once; but loomed like it had been refitted more times than the valiant, giving it a bumpy and stained surface.

"We didn't detect any life signs," Rhyder noted. "The owner might be dead."

"Well, it's odd." Shrugged Zadia.

Rhyder turned to Finn. "Have you found anything yet? There's gottta be some fuel here …somewhere."

"Oh yeah, there is," Finn confirmed. "But I'm picking up some other readings too. My Omni-Tool is detecting two distinct signals coming from underground - right beneath us in fact."

"Can you identify it?"

Finn shrugged. "The first is really weird. It's… just _nois_e. Here, I'll play it."

Suddenly, the Silent air was filled with a harsh metallic screeching.

"Turn it off Finn!" yelled Zadia, her hands over her ears.

Finn flicked the signal off with a wave of his hand in apology. "I've heard worse in the clubs."

"I've never heard anything like that," admitted Rhyder. "You said there was another signal?"

Finn gave a nod, and pressed another interface button on his Omni Tool.

And another distinct blast of noise filled the dusty air. But this one was far more melodic than the first, almost lullaby-esqe in it's gentle notes that looped and repeated every few seconds.

"Is that…?"

Rhyder nodded. "It is. That's a Quarian SOS signal. I believe the owner of that shuttle might still be alive."

"Or a ghost," Finn finished darkly.

They traced the Distress signal quickly enough. Finn was left to locate a fuel source while Rhyder and Zadia descended several levels beneath the complex via a series of rotting and rusting metal staircases.

_"This whole complex extends miles underground,"_ explained Anya as they walked. She seemed to have taken it upon herself to explain the "fascinating" history of Sarian IV. "_The refuelling silos must have been gigantic."_

"I heard the Turian fleet was even bigger in those days," Replied Rhyder. "No Treaty of Farixen to keep them in check."

"Something to be grateful for," Zadia finished darkly.

The pair made their way deeper and deeper into the deserted facility, and the dust was clinging to the walls like a second coat of paint.

"This is creeeeeepy," "Zadia commented, as they advanced through a partically dark corridor.

Eventually they reached a small corridor lined with defunct computer terminals. Rhyder held up his Omni-Tool, trying to trace the SOS signal. He traced it to a large rusted door.

"Shh," muttered Rhyder. "Listen."

They could both hear the signal now- faint but distinct. They could make out the notes of the song.

**"Rah Rah Rah. Raaaaaaah. Rah Rah Rah. Raaaaaaah"**

"Wait a sec." muttered Zadia, and she unslung her Vindicator Assault rifle from her shoulder.

"Good idea," said Rhyder, and he pulled his pistol from its holster.

"Could be anything in there."

Zadia smiled. "One way to find out."

Rhyder gave a nod and tapped a few buttons on the small control interface near the door. The control panel bleeped and, somewhere deep inside the wall; heavy bolts slowly withdrew.

Rhyder and Zadia moved cautiously back to allow a clear field of fire as the door slowly slid open.

Sitting on a corpse at the opposite side of the small room was a female Quarian, sitting crossed legged with her Omni-Tool giving off the signal they had been tracking.

She looked up at the two humans in the doorway, with their large guns pointing at her head.

The Quarian gave a little wave.

"Hello!" The she said brightly, standing up and brushing a light sprinkling of dust off her suit.

"About time a rescue party came! Oh, this is a relief I can't tell you! It was getting seriously boring in here!"

She noticed the two guns still pointing at her.

"You can lower those guns if you like."

Rhyder lowered his pistol slightly; Zadia kept her rifle pointing at the Quarian.

There was a slightly awkward pause.

Rhyder frowned at the Quarian then smiled. "Introductions, I suppose. Not everyday you find a Quarian locked in a cupboard."

"Unless you've been on a night out with Finn," Zadia mumbled quietly.

Mia cocked her head slightly. "My name Mia'Tralaas Vas Drina. But you can call me Mia, since the full names a bit of a chore for humans." she gave a little curtsy, then turned to the corpse she had been sitting on. "I came here to scavenge. Places like this normally have some scrap of data or technology I could find useful. As you can see, the scavenging didn't go _exactly_ to plan."

Rhyder shot a glance at Zadia, who lowered her rifle.

"I'm Captain James Rhyder, and this is Zadia Avari."

Mia gave a nod, "I suppose I should be thankful to you then. You just saved me from a very slow death."

Zadia looked around the cell.

"How long have you been stuck in this room?"

Mia gave a shrug. "About two days." she said matter of factly.

"Two days?" said Zadia Stunned.

Mia gave a nod. "I had food and liquid rations but it was lucky you came by when you did."

Anya's voice suddenly rung out in the confined space of the cell.

_"Finn has located a fuel terminal, Captain. We're refuelling now."_

"OK, good work." Replied Rhyder. "We've rescued the shuttles owner, she's unharmed, and we're on or way back now."

Zadia turned to Rhyder. "What about that other signal, Rhyder? The screechy one?"

"Not our problem, it's nothing to do with us and I just what to get off this dust ball of a planet."

Rhyder shot a glance at Mia, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You coming Mia? I'm guessing that is your shuttle sitting on the surface?"

Mia nodded. "That it is."

Rhyder smiled. "Shall we?"

The small group left the cell and begun walking down the corridor, as they walked Zadia turned to Mia.

"I still don't understand how you got locked in there."

"I'd quite like to know as well," replied Mia. "Before you arrived I should have been the only one on this little planet."

Suddenly, Mia stopped. Rhyder and Zadia turned around; Rhyder curious and Zadia Impatient.

"There's something going very wrong here." Said Mia quietly.

"Could be something to do with that other signal," said Rhyder. "The one that sounded like gibberish."

"I should check the system." said Mia.

Rhyder gave a nod. "OK, but be quick."

Mia stepped past Rhyder to get to the VI terminal; Zadia gave an impatient "Tsk" but was ignored.

Suddenly, a familiar fuzzy VI image appeared.

"This VI is programmed to resp—"

"Yes, yes, hello Racksen!" interrupted Mia brightly. She began flicking though the data at incredible speed.

"Racksen is the V.I?" Rhyder asked.

"Can we please get moving?" Zadia hissed. She was eyeing the shadows in the corners of the corridor with apprehension.

"Nearly there…" said Mia. Soon the murky terminal was filling up with technical information.

"This is the baseline programme for the station," She explained. "It's pretty standard for military installations; Defence, weapon production all that stuff. But…"

"What?" asked Rhyder. "What's "_but?""_

Mia continued shifting though the data.

"The baseline programme has been extended. Corrupted with a new set of commands. Very recently, in fact. It's a new programme bolted on; When activated – like when I arrived- the VI assumes direct control of the entire complex," she gave a pause. "I wasn't locked in that cell by accident. The VI sensed me in there and sprung the trap."

Zadia looked worried. Not to mention confused.

"But why? What for? I don't understand."

"And what about that corpse?" Rhyder interjected.

"I'm not sure," conceded Mia. "Perhaps he was also caught in this trap? But he wasn't as lucky as me."

Rhyder's face darkened. "Or maybe it wasn't an accident."

"So the Turians designed this?" Zadia wonders. "A trap for scavengers?"

"No," said Mia. Her six fingers moving as a blur over the interface, mining as much data as she could.

"That wouldn't make sense, the Turians couldn't care less about Sarian IV," she turned to Rhyder. "You said earlier one of your crew detected another signal?"

Rhyder gave a nod. "Finn found it. But we couldn't understand it."

"I've got a recording."

Zadia adjusted her omni-tool and the mysterious signal filled the corridor.

"**TCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC!"**

"I've never heard anything like it," admitted Rhyder. "Is it Quarian?"

"No, far too complex." Replied Mia.

Rhyder could imagine that Mia's face was screwing up in concentration under the helmet. "It does sound…. I feel like I should know it…"

"The thing is," Zadia, pointed out, "That signal must have begun transmitting when you arrived here two days ago."

"So whoever's supposed to receive this signal will have probably already done so." Rhyder suddenly looked very concerned. "Which means they must already be on their way to collect their prize."

Mia simple nodded.

Zadia gave a groan as Rhyder grabbed his earpiece.

"Anya! Get the ship ready to go! We're expecting company!"

No reply.

"Anya! Do you copy?"

A loud shrill burst of static came from his earpiece. They could hear Anya saying something, but god knows what.

"Something's set up a communications barrier," realised Rhyder. "Whoever they are, they're already here."

Mia stepped away from the console.

Zadia unslung her rifle.

Everything around them seemed to be charged with static electricity.

Suddenly a signal burst from the console Mia had been working on.

**"TCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH!"**

And then, with a soul wrenching screeching of metal, the doorway at the end of the corridor exploded open. Shrapnel sliced though the air and the three of them were already backing away, as something humanoid in shape marched though the wreckage.

**"TCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH!"**

_"It can't be…." _Said Mia.

Zadia and Rhyder were simple gaping in shock.

There were seven of them, filing through the remains of the door, their purple tinted armour glinted dully, Assault rifles in hand, light bulb eyestalks turned to glare at the three organics with glowing white lenses.

"Geth!" yelled Mia, disbelieving.


	3. Geth

**Sorry about the terrible Delay everyone. Got back into writing last month then very sadly had a close family friend pass away, what with the madness of organising funerals (I say organising i was in charge of the flowers. flowers are important!) i didn't have a chance to type.**

**And gears of war 3.**

**tsk.**

**But I'm back now! Huzzah! Oh yes. Anyway. *Ahem* important stuff.**

**1. I do not own Mass effect. I do however own a rather wonderful Scott Pilgrim poster. And slippers. Love the slippers. They're pink and fluffy. The Echoes team and Mia are my own. **

**2. Thanks to Rec0n412, the ever brilliant Janizary, Sailena, the ever faithful CaliforniaTD and dear ItsADrizzit. Review responses at the bottom.**

**3. Thanks for everyone for the favs and alerts!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm freezing my ass off out here."<p>

Anya rolled her eyes at Finn's crackling voice, although she was privately very glad to be in the warmth of the Valiant's cockpit.

"It's not that bad, Finn."

"Why don't you come out here then Adams? It's a fucking party down here."

Anya snorted and a small smile flashed over her straight features. She glanced at one of the various holographic maps that dotted the walls of her small sanctuary, displaying maps of the sector four Sarian military facility. Her emerald eyes flickered over the various demographical, geographical and technological reports that the ship's V.I had automatically compiled and were drawn to bulky sphere that seemed to glow brighter than the rest of the map.

"Finn, I think I've located a functioning refuelling station. Do you see it? It's just to the left of your present location."

A crackled and garbled response.

"Repeat that, Stewards. Didn't catch that."

"_I said I see it!" _The disembodied voice replied briskly. _"Look's pretty promising at any rate. I'll make the connections."_

"Copy that," Anya replied and turned away from the communications console, refocusing her attention now on Rhyder's and Zadia's life signs which were displayed as two bright red dots deep in the facility.

Anya tapped a few on screen icons and the Codex for Sarian flashed up in front of her, text scrolling lazily upward.

"The whole complex extends miles underground," she said out loud, peering at the text and fully aware that the two could here her.

"The refuelling silos must have been gigantic."

A brash and confident voice responded. Captain Rhyder.

"_I heard the Turian fleet was even bigger in those days, No treaty of Farixen to keep them in check."_

Anya made to reply when another shrill burst of static nearly deafened her. The dozen extranet screens dotted around her gave involuntary spasms of shrill white noise.

"What the hell?" Anya muttered. She swivelled in her pilot's chair and attempted to reconnect communications.

"This Is Anya, come in Rhyder."

Static silence.

And then the explosions started.

"Geth!"

* * *

><p>Mia froze to the spot, disbelieving. It was a nightmare…. It had to be a nightmare. The Geth were the monster of her childhood, the metal claw reaching out from under her bed; the white glare of a lens from a dark corner of the room….<p>

And the now that childhood nightmare was glaring at her with icy white light, it felt like they were staring into her soul.

Burning her.

Blinding her.

She felt weak at the knees, her heart hammering in her chest as if it was trying to escape, and she shuddered as the closest Geth trooper gave a metallic screech that caused her teeth to rattle in her skull.

She couldn't move, and closed her eyes tight as she waited for the end to come. Just as it had come for so many other Quarians.

But just as the lead Geth's assault rifle blazed into life, a hail of automatic gunfire ripped though its shields and slammed into its light bulb head and torso.

"Suppressive fire!" Rhyder roared. "Tungsten class! Cover the whole corridor! Don't give them a chance!"

Mia turned to see Zadia, one knee on floor in what she guessed to be a classic Alliance military defensive posture, her Vindicator rifle shouting into life. Rhyder stood next to her, a machine pistol in each hand, filling the small access corridor with red holt slugs of metal that blazed and exploded into the synthetics.

The first Geth fell, and the next, and the next. but Mia realized that the three of them were outnumbered, outgunned and had no cover. If the Geth kept advancing like they did, they would be overwhelmed in moments. Mia managed to shove Rhyder and Zadia up the rickety metal staircase

"Run!"

"We can take them!" Zadia protested, her fiery hair flying in all directions.

Mia cast a quick glance back down the stairs only to see eyestalks illuminating the dusty corridor in a piecing white glare.

On the stairs above them, Rhyder was already taking aim with his heavy pistol; he squeezed off several more shots, the pistol recoiling heavily from what was obviously customised ammo, but was unable to break the Geth shields as they coolly turned their attention from the two women and returned fire from below with a volley of assault rounds.

Zadia cried out and frantically ducked as fire gunfire ricochet off the walls, several missed the pair by just a few inches. Suddenly she felt a strong arm pull her to the side; Rhyder had jumped down and was now pulling her up the stairs.

"Nothing ever goes right, does it?"

Mia had managed to clamber ahead, and was waving down at them madly. She was screaming at them so loudly, her mask's sound filter was crackling with the strain as she demanded they get a "Bosh'tet" move on, only stopping to take pot shots at the Geth, who were now marching up the stairs, firing up at them.

"Hurry up!" yelled Rhyder, practically pushing the group up the old stairs from behind, Mia stumbled in her rush on one of the metal steps, almost falling, but Rhyder just managed to catch her, lifting her and propelling her up the last steps with remarkable strength. She had no idea Humans were so strong.

Zadia, now in the lead, kicked open the door and they piled out into the dusty corridor which led to the desert surface in a even dustier heap. Rhyder scrambled to his feet and slammed the door shut, spinning the lock. Then he aimed his pistol and reduced it to molten slag.

"That won't stop them…" panted Mia. "Nothing can stop them."

"First time for everything." Replied Rhyder briskly.

"Geth!" Zadia breathed, leaning on the stone wall of the corridor, clutching her rifle in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"Fucking Geth!" She repeated, as if the other two had not heard her.

"I noticed them to," Mia replied tartly, earning a glare from the redhead.

"But here? Why here!"

"Stop talking and **RUN**!" shouted Rhyder, now leading the way along the corridor at a charge. He was shouting in his earpiece to Anya and Finn to get the _Valiant_ ready for take off ASAP.

"_Anya says we've got Geth ships moving in on our location. You're going to have to move it captain!"_

"Roger that, Finn. On our way!"

The sound of screeching metal.

Zadia saw Mia turn back in horror as the Geth blasted their way out of the stairwell building. The First trooper emerged, its glowing eye roving around until it fixed on them. Mia screamed as the synthetic's wide assault rifle fire caused an explosion in a nearby prone fuel tank, causing a almighty blue fireball of light ad heat to erupt into the air. She fired her pistol wildly; and the slugs smashed though the Geth shields and crunched into the troopers head, it gave a shrill whine as it fell to the floor. The other Geth ignored the fallen as they chased their targets; crying in their machine language like savage Varen.

Rhyder, Zadia and Mia charged though the base infrastructure, dodging buildings, collapsed cables and occasionally bullets. On several close occasions, Zadia's shields had broken with an almighty crack and she only managed to dodge at the last second.

Mia, who was leading the way, skidded to a halt at one junction.

"My ship is this way. I have to go!"

She made to run when Rhyder grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back.

"Are you god-damn insane?"

Mia pulled away. "No! You don't understand! That shuttle's all I have left!"

"Is it worth dying for?"

"Yes!" she screamed at him. She didn't expect a human to understand.

She ignored Rhyder's cries of protest and made to run, but in the end, the decision was made for her, a horde of Geth troops marched into view at the end of the corridor, blocking off Mia's shuttle.

Rhyder opened fire with his machine pistol. Gunfire filled the alley like cracking thunder.

The Geth blasted at them, but the shoots went wide and suddenly they were all running again, tripping over each other in their haste to escape.

They reached the edge of the spaceport landing bays, and right in front of them, was The _Valiant_. Zadia had never been so glad to the see the great hulking mound of a spaceship,

"That's… your ship?" asked Mia incredulously.

"Yep," Grinned Rhyder. "You don't like it?"

"I just assumed Alliance ships were more… you know. _shiny_."

"Who said we're Alliance?" Pointed out Rhyder. Then he grinned madly at her.

"Maybe we're pirates?"

Finn was unhooking a series of heavy cables from the _Valiant's_ underside. They were connected to a number of ancient Turian machines placed around the perimeter of the docking bay.

"She's not full, but we're good to go! Anya is ready to roll" he called over. Then he raised a eyebrow at the Quarian.

"Who the hell is-"

"Get her Started!" yelled Rhyder, pausing to fire a few more shots at the advancing Geth. Finn took the hint and started madly tearing out the last few fuel cables from the belly of the ship.

Dozens of Geth were marching into view from the edge of the spaceport, the white glares of their heads all turned to face the crew.

Anya and Finn were already in the ship and the engines were whining into life, a small shudder as the small Element Zero core roared into life.

"_This is Anya. All Echoes members return to the Valiant for Code Gamma Defence strategy."_

"What's Code gamma defence strategy?" Mia panted, as she loosed several more slugs into the advancing A.I platforms.

"Basically, Mia…" Rhyder said, then he grabbed her round the waist, pulling her up the ramp.

"Means leg it."

* * *

><p>Zadia sprinted to the foot of the ramp and turned to give Rhyder and Mia covering fire as they scrabbled onboard. The smell of thermal clip discharges filled the air.<p>

And then, suddenly, painfully slowly, the Valiant began to lift off, the landing ramp still extended. Geth Gunfire screamed all around them, lighting the ship with dull flashes and sparks.

Zadia turned to see Rhyder helping Mia as the ship swayed. He was grinning madly, over coat flapping and whooping. She was holding on for dear life. Zadia gave him a thumbs up as she darted into the ships loading the bay.

"Anya!" yelled Rhyder. "Get us the hell out of here! ASAP!"

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Replied Anya from the cockpit.

Suddenly, something exploded behind Zadia, probably one of the refuelling pumps outside the docking bay, caught in the gunfire. The fireball ripped though the air, cutting straight though the Valiant's mass effect fields causing the ship to stagger in mid air from the unexpected and unanticipated force. Debris filled the still open landing bay, just before the airlock door finally slammed shut with a satisfying clang. The shockwave had blown Zadia backwards and sent Rhyder and Mia sprawling.

"Zadia….?"

Rhyder saw immediately that she was hurt. A lump of fused metal, a piece of shrapnel from one of the destroyed fuel tanks had ripped though her armour and was imbedded in her stomach. Rhyder ran to her, she was leaning against the wall opposite the airlock door, her face pale; staring up at him. The wound was deep and serious, bloody spreading over the floor, dark arterial blood covered her battle armour.

"Hurts." She managed to croak.

"It's alright," Rhyder whispered to her. "Just a flesh wound."

"Bullshit…" She said. A weak smile passing over her lips, before being replaced with a grimace of pain.

Rhyder squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine. Finn, you're up!"

Finn stepped forward, pale and shaken by the blast. "It's too risky to move her to the Medi compartment. I'll have to operate here."

"Hurray." she said tartly.

"Yeah." Said Rhyder. "It was a close thing Zadia. We're gonna be OK. Everything will be fine. I promise. We're getting out of here."

The _Valiant_ had swung away from the Spaceport and Anya was climbing out of the planet's atmosphere as quickly as she dared with the damage she had sustained.

"I'll get the medical interface VI fired up." Said Finn, poking around with his Omni-tool.

Mia stepped forward and stooped by his side.

"I have some medical knowledge if it helps."

"You've done enough." Finn growled back, and she jumped backwards as if she had been electrocuted by his glare. Rhyder was too absorbed with keeping the woman conscious to notice.

"This is not… dignified." Whispered Zadia as Finn left. She was pale and clearly in agony, but was forcing a smile.

"Try not to talk…." Advised Mia quietly.

"Give me a break, Mia. I'm begging for my life here," Tears filled her eyes as she sank slightly lower to the ground.

"And for the love of god, don't let that Blue sun V.I do the operation, it's a psychopath. I'd rather be left with the Geth."

Rhyder smiled. "I think your gonna be OK."

Suddenly there was a loud screech of metal from behind them. The interior airlock hissed and groaned as it swung open to reveal the jagged shape of a single Geth Shock Trooper.

"No!" yelled Mia and Finn simultaneously, both diving for their weapons. The Geth's single white eye blazed at them as it screeched in it's machine language.

"**TCHCHCHCHC!"**

Rhyder tried to pull Zadia away, but too late.

Far too late.

A hail of assault fire slammed Zadia straight in the chest, pushing her against the wall, the gunfire merging with Zadia's scream of agony created an unbearable, torturous din.

Eventually, after what seemed like an age; Zadia's corpse slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rhyder opened fire on the trooper with a roar of utter rage; the first several slugs were absorbed by the Geth's shields; whilst several more lucky shots slammed into the Troopers head and right arm. Somehow, impossibly the Trooper was still standing and functional; and brought its Assault rifle up with its left arm to bring down its assailant.<p>

Its ruined eye hadn't registered Mia, who was charging at it on the synthetics right; she emptied her thermal clip into the trooper from point blank range, the tungsten rounds ripping though its armour like paper and destroying the vulnerable technology deep in the Geth's chest. It gave a shrill wine as it fell to the ground dead.

At that moment, Anya came running from the cockpit and stared at disbelief at Zadia's body.

"Oh god…" she muttered.

She ran to her side, falling to her knees.

"How…?" She whispered. She looked to Rhyder desperately for any explanation.

"I think one of the Geth managed to get in the airlock…" Mia whispered. She didn't have to say anymore.

Captain Rhyder stared at the Ruined Geth corpse. He couldn't look at Zadia.

It was happening again. It was all happening again.

And it was his fault.

"I'm so sorry." Said Mia. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Was Rhyder's reply. It sounded as hollow as she was feeling.

They should have been celebrating. Hugging. Clapping. Thrilled and excited by the fact they had escaped an army of unstoppable AI machines. But instead, all they felt was a tight knot in their chests and a burning sense of failure.

"I should have reacted faster." Muttered Mia. "She didn't deserve that… no-one deserves…. That."

Finn looked up from Zadia's body, hate now flickering across his grief stricken face.

"I don't give a damn who you are, or what the fuck you were doing on that planet, but everything went wrong the moment the Captain and Zadia found you!"

"Easy Finn," Whispered Anya who was still kneeling by her friends corpse, her emerald eyes blank. Her voice showed no emotion but it was comforting. She placed a hand of Finn's shoulder.

"It's not her fault and you know it. Help me move the body. Please."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Once The <em>Valiant <em>was in deep space and travelling at top speed towards the nearest Mass Relay, Captain Rhyder had gone to his cabin without a word to any of his crew. After moving Zadia, Finn took over the helm whilst Anya went to inspect the damaged airlock.

She found Mia there, sitting cross legged on the floor, scanning the remains of the Geth trooper with her Omni-Tool.

"Element zero core has been destroyed, Hyperlink offline and no motive power." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Have you ever seen the Geth before, Mia?" asked Anya, looking down at the alien. She shook her head slowly.

"But you understand them."

"I don't think anyone really understands them. I know I don't."

Anya remained silent for a moment, allowing Mia to continue her inspection of the corpse.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. "I mean, about Finn. He was just angry that's all."

Mia looked up at Anya, her features hidden behind her tinted mask.

"I don't blame him. Creating the Geth didn't exactly boost our species reputation."

"But still. Zadia wouldn't have blamed you."

Anya moved to Mia's side and watched as her three fingered hands moved slowly over the Geth's body.

"What I don't understand, is how it could take such punishment from both you and the Captain. Rhyder was shooting at it at near point blank range. It could have blown a Krogan's head off at the sort of range."

"Geth are smart." explained Mia after a shallow chuckle. "It learns. It adapts. By the time Zadia had destroyed one Geth, it was already analysing the damage and transmitting emergency shield countermeasure protocols so its allies would be more resistant to that form of attack."

Anya smiled weakly. "I'll have to inform the others. Its my duty as information officer."

"I thought you were the pilot?" Mia asked, raising the Geth's limp arm and letting it fall again.

"I'm primarily the pilot. I also provide our ground team with objective and terrain information, as well as maintaining this vessel with the help of Finn."

"it's…. just the four of you? That's the entire crew?"

"Three," Anya replied coldly. "And we get by. The Valiant is mostly self automated."

Mia turned her attention to Anya fully, lowering her Omni-tool.

"Who are you people...?"

Anya seemed to consider for a moment. She was choosing her words carefully.

"We're... _mercenaries._ Tasked with removing unsavoury types from interfering with Human Alliance operations."

"So you're…_Assassins_?"

Anya picked up the distaste in the Quarian's voice.

"No," she replied quickly. "We simply take the missions the Alliance wouldn't want to risk its own people on."

"Because your're expendable?"

Anya gave a simple nod. "Not only that however, we do our best to capture valuable technology."

"Rhyder said you weren't Alliance." Said Mia, obviously trying to change the subject. "So, you just fly around the galaxy, killing threats to galactic security? It seems so… romantic."

Anya smile faded. "It isn't."

Mia cocked her head slightly to one side.

"You've chosen a very difficult life."

"So have the Quarians."

"That wasn't a choice."

Anya looked away. Suddenly she looked so sad and tired.

"This… is the only option open to me. _James_ – I mean, the captain saved my life."

"How?" asked Mia. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's in the past."

The cockpit door hissed open and Finn came in. He nodded at Anya and ignored Mia.

"Captain says we're heading for Eden Prime." Then he marched stiffly to the door and tore it open, disappearing into the upper level of the ship without a backward glance.

"That human colony in the Utopia system? Why?" asked Mia.

"It's Zadia's Home world." Explained Anya bleakly. "She's going home."

* * *

><p>"Drink?"<p>

Rhyder was sitting in the darkness of his office, chair facing away from Finn to observe the vast observation window that made the back of his office. The only light came from that same window, as the distinct shimmering blue light of FTL was gently sparkling throughout the office. Finn noticed that Zadia's Assault rifle was now taking pride of place on a wall mount.

"That'd be good." Rhyder replied quietly.

Finn sat a small pot of coffee down on the table beside the captain.

"I've plotted course for the Utopia system captain. We'll be there in about five hours."

Rhyder game a nod.

They stayed in silence for a moment, each man preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Captain?" Finn asked eventually.

"Hmm?"

"Is it wise? To have an alien on board? I mean, if she finds out who we really are…"

"She's a Quarian." Replied Rhyder. "It's not like she can report to the council is it? And besides, we can drop her off on Eden Prime."

"You going to wipe her memory?"

"Naturally."

Finn gave a reluctant nod.

"How have you been holding up?" said Rhyder. His deep brown eyes watching the other man carefully.

Finn gave a sigh. "Never get used to seeing your friends die. We've been through hell these past few months,"

Rhyder lent back in his chair, his expression unreadable in the darkness.

"_I guess_. Your're gonna have to get used to it."

"Why's that?"

"More wars are coming." Said Rhyder simply.

Finn left him alone.

Captain James Rhyder opened a drawer by his desk and took out a small jet black cube and watched it. It was a puzzle that had been in his possession for half a decade. The display hadn't changed. Small red lights blinked across the surface, it had been blinking for the past three weeks.

James Rhyder didn't know what the display meant, but he knew it wasn't in anyway good.

More wars were coming.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Well that only took three months to get published. Hahaha! Sorry for the delay everyone and thank you for reading. Reviews are my reward so any would be wonderful. OHHH! That reminds me!<strong>

**Rec0n412 - Fair point about the misspelling. I haven't got a Beta and these things slip past. Thank you for the kind words however! I hope I do the idea justice!**

**Janizary - The core is almost the same, but I've added a lot of new improved (well I think so!) dialogue and plot points (mostly because the first time I was making it up and the characters weren't really characters yet. Its easy now. Rhyder is funny and charming, Mia is young and inexperienced but harder than Tali would ever be, Anya is the professional one who wouldnt drink at the office party and Finn is a bit of a head strong Muppet. As far as major changes go, I do have the original kicking around if you'd ever like to compare. I do the same with ocarina of time on my 3DS ho ho. **

**ItsADrizzit - GO PLAY MASS EFFECT. GO ON. Back? Enjoy it? Haha. Thanks for reading anyway, you're support is fantastic. I realise me going AWOL has had us become a bit distant, writing wise. I hope we can work together again soon.**

**Cali - Love a directors cut. Thank you for everything. I don't say it enough. xx**


	4. Sorrow

**Happy Hallow'een everyone! God probably disproves of your costumes. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews Cali and Rec0n412! replies at the bottom.**

**Thanks to MassEffectFan1337 for the Alert and Fav! Im very grateful.**

**Once again, I don't own Mass effect or it's characters. I do, however own this Tardis Money tin with David Tennant soundbite, and a rather nice Bonsai tree which is dying very slowly. I've only owned it two days. Bad times.**

* * *

><p>The body of lieutenant Zadia Avari had been placed gently in the white ambient calm of the Valiant's medical bay. Finn had decided to cryogenically freeze the body to preserve her, and then with a single, painful gaze, had left her to rest in peace.<p>

In the middle of the night cycle, when the bright sterile lights of the medi compartment had been softened to more far more tolerable orange glow, Captain James Rhyder quietly stepped into the room to pay his respects.

He took a moment to pull out Finn's swivel chair from under his desk and sat himself down gently by Zadia's motionless head.

She was lying peacefully on the narrow examination couch, arms folded over her chest to disguise the trauma of the damage she had sustained. It almost made her look like a marble effigy on a stone tomb from the old days. Her skin was pale and shimmered due to the thin veil of freezing mist that surrounded her. The Cryogenic field shimmered occasionally, maintaining the frozen temperature of the body.

He wanted to say he was sorry. God knows he wanted to.

But what was the point?

Zadia Avari was dead.

Whatever had made Zadia the person she was, that bravery, that fiery humour; the fierce intelligence that had made such an amazing soldier… had left forever.

It was something Rhyder would never, ever understand.

She was dead.. Just like so many others Rhyder had served with over the years. Young, impressionable but brilliant soldiers. All of them handpicked by command itself to serve aboard the Valiant. To protect the galaxy. And they had died. Only to be replaced. To be forgotten. But not Rhyder. He had endured.

What right did he have to survive?

* * *

><p>Finn Stewards was working sullenly on the damaged airlock door. Mia had been pointed in the direction of the engineering section by Anya, and had left to poke around their engines.<p>

Finn was far too exhausted to give a damn about what that stupid girl was doing down there. As long as she stayed out of his way for the time being, he wasn't bothered.

He groaned inaudibly as he took in the scale of the job he had facing him. The outer bulkhead was heavily distorted, it's once smooth silver lines crumpled and pocked like a Krogan's face, Causing the running tracks for the main airlock to jam when the V.I attempted to close it. He had the experience and tools to fix it, no fucking problem, but he had just been sitting there leaning on the ruined airlock with his forehead resting on his forearm for the past half an hour.

All he could think about was Zadia.

All he could hear was the Geth's grating machine language as it gunned her down without a care for its own survival, her screams filling the ship. Staining it.

His arm slipped, and he grunted in pain as his knuckle hit the harsh metal grating on the deck. He swore loudly and threw his Omni-spanner across the room, where it hit the floor with a heavy clang.

"Careful." said Anya. The spanner had narrowly missed her head as she smartly entered the room.

Finn shrugged an apology and shook her head. "I can't do this."

"You have the capability, doctor stewards. You and I have been taking this ship apart and putting it back together for the best part of two years."

"No, it's not that," Finn sighed. "I mean… damn it- I don't know what I mean."

"You have said yourself in the past, that all we can do is fight to survive." Said Anya, stooping down to pick up the spanner and coolly inspecting it for damage. "We could all die tomorrow. You know that. The Captain knows that. Zadia knew that."

"She was only twenty-one, Anya. Twenty-one!"

"I know." Anya sat down on the floor opposite Finn and reached into the breast pocket of her uniform. She produced a small metal flask, unscrewed the lid and took a sip.

"I do not normally approve of this sort of thing, but I advise you to take a sip." She passed it to Finn, who sniffed it gingerly with a arched eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?"

"My mother gave it to me on shore leave last year. Said I should use it to keep myself warm." She smiled slightly at the memory. "It's a very old drink from Earth. Highly expensive due to its rarity. Mother was always a far larger drinker than myself, but it does not mean I do not appreciate something precious."

Finn raised the flask, swallowed, and then choked.

"What the hell is that? It has quite the kick."

"I suppose you could consider it medicinal."

Finn took another sip and gagged.

"What is it?"

"I believe it's called "Ginger beer."" smiled Anya, taking the small silver flask and inspecting it. "I promised myself I would save it for a special occasion. Be it good or bad."

Finn took the flask back and had a sip.

"To Zadia Avari – Lieutneant of the Echoes."

"To Zadia."

Finn and Anya sat in companionable silence for a moment, passing the flask back and forth. Eventually Anya put the lid back on and stowed it away with unsurprising care.

"What do you make of that Quarian?" Finn asked after a moment.

"You do not approve of her, do you?"

Finn sniffed. "And you do?"

"I am concerned about having an Alien on board the Valiant, yes. Such a thing goes against dozens of regulations. However, it is Rhyder's decision. And we must trust that."

Finn lent slightly closer, the spicy drink on his breath. "Yeah, but what do YOU think?"

"She knows a lot about the Geth. She could be a useful resource for the brief time she is here."

"Don't all the Quarians just live on the flotilla or something?"

"Not all," Anya replied. "Some go on pilgrimages to locate prizes to return to the migrant fleet, others are simply making their lives somewhere else, with little or no contact with their species."

"I guess" said Finn. "It's just, whatever the hell she's planning - she's brought us nothing but bad luck."

* * *

><p>Mia had decided that there was little point in sitting in the galley of the <em>Valiant, <em>waiting for Finn to throw out of the airlock as shedid nothing but looking a little morose. She was anxious to explore the ship, it had been a full year since she had been aboard any sort of large ship, and couldn't resist seeing human engineering first hand.

The first place she went was the engine room. According to what the V.I had told her (it had been difficult, everything seemed classified for some reason) The _Valiant _was only a second generation Alliance patrol frigate. She was small, but Mia had quickly noted that the ship packed far more power than it should.

Far more power.

Mia wondered what kind of Element Zero core the Valiant possessed. Not many second generation Alliance patrol frigates had element Zero cores, and had therefore been broken down for parts decades ago.

The engine room was at the rear of the ship, the closer Mia got to the large thrusters, the more she could feel the vibrations though her environment suit. The noise level was increasing to, becoming a constant wailing in her ears as she advanced. Mia thought she could detect a slight irregular beat coming from the coolant pumps, and a flicker of curiosity – it almost certainly meant a problem with the fusion torch engine. Perhaps she could fix it, or improve it and repay some of the debt she owed to the ships small crew.

"Captain wants to see you, Quarian."

Mia jumped in her skin and turned to see Finn, leaning on a hand rail. His face plain.

"I'll… get going then?"

Finn didn't move.

"You're a long way from the flotilla, Quarian."

"And you're a long way from Earth, Human." Mia replied coolly. The word Flotilla caused a icy spear to stab through her heart.

Finn gave a snort, and his face contorted into a glare.

"If you want me to see the captain, then I advise you to move." She said simply.

"You just remember Quarian. Zadia was part of this crew, and our friend. You're neither."

And then he simply turned and led her down the passageway without a second glance.

* * *

><p>Mia quietly opened the door to Captain James Rhyder's office. It was sparsely decorated, with a single desk in it's centre behind which the captain sat. A second table ran the length of the left wall and was absolutely covered in dozens of objects of varying size and origin. Her Quarian eyes spotted several Omni-tool converters of exotic design, a single M-4 shuriken with customised sights; several blank photo frames which would reveal their contents when they registered the owners thumb print; Something that looked distressingly like a Krogan skull; a carefully folded grey greatcoat that Mia recognised from Sarian; a chequered board covered in different sized figures set in opposing rows; a bottle of dark liquid marked with a label proclaiming it a "Legacy White Shear"; Some kind of flashing red cube mounted on a plinth; A long sharp object that looked like a sword (Mia had heard of ninjas. Didn't they use swords? Or something?) and a pile of other objects and trinkets that defied categorisation.<p>

Rhyder was sitting at his desk, idly cleaning his machine gun with a clean rag. A little bizarre, didn't they have any automated equipment for this sort of thing? He looked up as she entered.

"Hi Mia, come on in." he said, smiling warmly.

She nodded and sat in a chair he had gestured to.

"How you feeling?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

They both chuckled quietly, Mia took a moment to admire the impressive observation window's stunning view, pointedly avoiding looking the human in his eyes.

"Thank you for your input on Sarian. Quite a bit of tech wizardry, figuring out the place was a Geth outpost - I've worked with Quarians before. Captain by the name of Ysin'Mal Vas Idenna and his crew. Good, dependable people. I'm glad to see you follow their example."

Mia smiled weakly under her helmet. "You don't have to thank me Captain; you saved my life as well- Will you tell the alliance?"

"Sent it with the…" he frowned slightly. "…Casualty report."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He said simply, as he placed his machine pistol on the desk and got up to place several amazingly brittle looking documents in a safe tucked order the cluttered table. They were browned and stained, as if they had been abused by the elements for the past century. Mia squinted at the faded text and caught the first several words, which her translator instantly deciphered.

_Echoes Report (Index 876-09-ZE)_

_Cerberus: Hades' Dogs - (Unknown location - Tracking )_

_Normandy: N7 - (Executive Officer Z.S - Maintain observation)_

_Vir: BP - (Data recovered. Await confirmation)_

Mia frowned at the words. Was it code? Not much of it held any meaning to her. Except perhaps, "Dogs" which she was fairly sure was a Popular meal on Earth. Ancestors, she needed to do some research.

"However, despite everything, I've no doubt we'd probably all be dead now without your input."

Mia looked up at Rhyder, her thoughts mumbled and confused.

"Hmm…? Oh!- oh. No, It was luck really."

"I'll take luck anytime it's offered," Replied Rhyder. "So again, thank you. The second thing is, I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

Rhyder gave a sigh as he sat himself back down. "I just left you aimless and alone on my ship. Zadia's death knocked us all hard, and Finn- well. Finn is pretty hot-headed at times. You're a guest on this ship, and I left you to float around like a spare part. Not to say the Valiant couldn't do with some spare parts-"

"Oh this ship is so wonderful!" Mia replied. And she meant it. The more she studied the Valiant, the more advanced and well designed it was. A feat of engineering under a ugly skin. "She reminds me of the ships in the migrant fleet. So well loved and cared for."

Suddenly Anya's voice blared from an intercom on Rhyder's desk

_"Just entering the Utopia system now Captain."_

"Great, Thanks Anya," Rhyder replied. "Let me know when we're coming into orbit."

"Aye Aye captain."

Rhyder turned his attention back to Mia.

"We can drop you off on Eden Prime if you like; you can get a shuttle back to the migrant fleet from there."

"I… Er…"

Rhyder raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong?"

Mia shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. With a gut awful wrench of a realistation, she suddenly remembered the predicament she was in. She had lost her ship, her funds, her home. She had… nothing.

"I don't actually know where the fleet is. It's been three years since I left, and besides…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you might let me stay." She said quickly.

Rhyder's eyebrows shot up towards his spiky dark fringe. Mia wasn't sure if that was a positive or negative reaction to her request. Damn the translator not having the capacity for body language.

"I mean, I'm decent in a fire fight- you saw! I can-"

"I'm sorry Mia. But you can't. You really can't. I wish I could explain to you why this has to be, but believe me when I say that it's best for both of us if we go our separate ways."

Mia quickly stood up, anxious to leave the office, her face burning.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain."

"Mia-"

Rhyder looked as if he was about to follow her but before she reached the door the intercom on Rhyder's cluttered desk bleeped again. And Anya's voice crackled though:

_"Captain, we're just coming into orbit around Eden Prime…"_

Both Mia and Rhyder heard the anxious tone in her voice.

"What's up?" asked Rhyder.

_"Something's wrong,"_ Anya replied, her nervous voice betraying her.

_"Something is very, very wrong. You better come here Captain. Eden Prime is burning."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there was a Dragon Age reference in that. Treat yourself to a cookie if you spotted it.<strong>

**Cali - aww thanks so much! I'm glad i restarted as well, Tis an improvemnt, no? Thanks, as always my friend for the review.**

**Rec0n412 - The orginal Idea for Echoes (and this was well over a year ago now) was to avoid having Shepard as a main character. Why? Becuase every Shepard is different, either in personality or appearance. There are some FANTASTIC shep-Centric stories on this site, but theyre not MY shepard. So i set out to write a story that avoided that issue. However, I'm a massive hypocrite and she is mentioned several times. haha. **

**I take all suggestions to improve this story very seriously. PM is always open!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are welcome as always!**

* * *

><p>I havnt forgotton Blood Of The Magi. I'm still working on it, spending an hour or so a night. New chapters for both that and Echoes coming very soon<p> 


	5. Eden Prime

**A Massive, MASSIVE thank-you to Cali for the Beta. Well. I say "Beta" he actually made the whole chapter readable. thanks!**

**Apologies about the delay in publishing, I haven't had access to a computer for a few months!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Prime.<strong>

Naturally located in a temperate biosphere around the Utopia star, the idyllic planet had been one of the first worlds established beyond the Charon mass relay; it was covered in thriving rainforests, spectacular mountains, vast fertile Greenland and sparkling oceans full of clear unpolluted ocean. The entire Utopia system represented what humanity could achieve with its new-fangled space travel capability. Eden Prime was a beacon of pride and hope for the whole Alliance, showing the galaxy with pride what they were capable of when they worked together. And now that paradise was burning. The capital city of Constant was under merciless bombardment, and bright burning orange spots danced across the surface- many of such size they were visible from orbit. It was if the devil himself had come to take this second Eden from humanity.

High above the unpredicted assault, a small unassuming frigate – The SSV Valiant, hung in orbit silently - her crew planning their next move. Three humans spoke in funeral whispers, almost as if the unknown force below would awaken to their unwanted presence and rise to swallow them whole.

A single Quarian, alone among aliens, gazed through one of the small portside viewing windows of the Valiant's cockpit with horror. Her suited hands tightened on the guardrail as if maintaining her grip could somehow save those below. Mia could barely register the human language emanating behind her; nothing seemed to matter except maintaining a sickened eye on the repulsive sights far below. The young Quarian could feel herself shaking. It was just like all those nightmare tales she had been told during her childhood. Is this what her ancestors had seen as they fled the Home world? Had it been even worse? A small choked sigh escaped her lips.  
>A hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. Mia could feel the subtle alterations in her suit as the touch registered on its outer layer. She looked up from the destruction that had been hypnotizing her into Captain Rhyder's brown eyes. The Quarian had struggled before with human expressions, but she knew what his eyes were trying to trying to convey.<br>Sympathy.

"I understand." He whispered quietly.

Mia gulped down the bile that had been rising steadily in her throat. She was almost certain she knew what his empathy implied, which assuaged her grief and anxiety, at least a parcel. "Please tell me you can do something about this."  
>Rhyder didn't reply, but slowly moved his gaze from the Quarian to his crew.<p>

"Any communications?" he aimed fixated/shot a glance towards Anya. She had not moved from her pilot's chair since the emergency had revealed itself. Her green eyes had flashed over dozens of data feeds; some displaying real time planetside movements, others glowed with combat Intel compiled by the Valiant's VI. Despite the severity of the situation Anya had remained calm and composed, with only a small frown line to betray her worry. The Pilot did not look up from her console as she replied.

"I have various distress calls from a dozen different areas of the Capital and several installations. Most are garbled, however. It is possible a short range jammer jamming device has been set up in the city to silence short distance communication."  
>Rhyder looked over to Finn, who had been leaning on the opposite guardrail to Mia. His arms were crossed and his expression was hard.<br>"We caught a couple of civilian ships getting out of dodge when we arrived. They didn't exactly stop to chat but they gave us warning."  
>"The last ship to leave told us to cut and run," Anya finished. "They said-"<br>"Geth were attacking." Finn finished with a growl and a glare in the Quarian's direction.  
>Mia felt as if a burning rope was tightening around her neck.<p>

"That's- That's not possible…. They couldn't be here. They just couldn't!"

Anya looked up from the interface, emerald eyes on Rhyder.

"I sent word to the Alliance the moment we arrived in the system Sir. But it will-"

"Take time for them to respond." Rhyder finished for her, nodding his understanding. "Time the good people of Eden Prime just don't have. Thoughts?"

"My vote is for EMPs shove up their synthetic arses. Who's with yours truly, eh?" Finn growled.

Anya winced. "I would not like to rate our chances against an entire Geth invasion force. We're not equipped for heavy combat situations. If the Geth have any Frigates or Cruisers we'd have plenty of ways we could be liquidated. It's just not-"

The steel toe of fin's boot jousted the fuselage of the guard rail, making a muffled, but resounding clang. "That's Zadia's homeworld down there if you care to recall Adams." Finn pointed out sharply. His pointed features were murderously glaring out at the sober pilot.

"Finn, it insults me to think I've forgotten." Anya retorted, her calm exterior crumbling slightly. "I just think we've already had one foot in our graves the entire time, and it's not necessary for the rest of us to end up like Zadia!"

Finn pushed himself off the guardrail and shot a fiery scowl at Anya that would have rusted metal.

"Like you would care what Zadia would have wanted! Typical god damn Cerberus lemming that you ar-"

Rhyder's pinky fingers pinched both sides of his tongue, the corsair captain whistling loudly, cutting off Anya's retort. Which looked very much as if it was going to be a slap, judging by her enraged facial expression. "Enough."

Mia frowned under her helmet. There was that word again. "Cerberus"…

"I'm only going to say this once. I cannot afford, and will not stand to have my crew at eachother's throats. I will remind you that this is not a bickering democracy. Need I remind you who head honcho here is?" Rhyder began, now standing between the two humans. "Zadia's was one of us and that's her home planet down there. You both know damn well that if she was here she'd be make a beeline to the shuttle and volunteer to be the pointwoman for the mission."

"Fuckin' 'A'…" Finn muttered under his breath.

"But… Anya's got the grasp of it. The Valiant has already taken some nasty knocks. She won't hold up in any kind of combat it would be suicide."

"You can't seriously be considering just hanging them out to dry down there?" A disbelieving voice asked.

It took Mia a few moments to realise that the disbelieving voice had been hers. She felt her cheeks flush under her helmet.

Rhyder however, practically beamed at her.

"Well Mia? You're part of my crew, albeit temporary. Thoughts? You do have the most experience with the Geth after all."

Three sets of human eyes fixated on the Quarian. Keelah, it was getting hot in here… It took all her will power not to start wringing her hands. All the stories she has heard as a child began to fly through her mind; the codex entries, her father's notes, as well as all the cryptic experiments.

"If this was a full Geth invasion fleet the system would be drowning in Geth ships…" She began slowly. "From what I can tell it's possible we're dealing with a large scouting mission rather than a full invasion."

"If that's a scouting party..." Finn pointed out incredulously, gesturing out the window. "Then Genghis Khan and the Mongols were a secular humanist relief group."

Anya shushed him, one of her hands held out as she poured her eyes into the monitor. "Mia may be correct. I have not detected any Geth ships in orbit around the planet."

"Which means that all Geth forces have already been deployed. If your ship is fast, we could stop the Geth from advancing too far into Constant." Mia said.

"We could take the shuttle." Finn pointed out. Mia noticed that he was now constantly shifting on his feet. Restless.

"Alright," Rhyder cheerfully said, rounding on his crew. "Mia's got it all welded down. We go in, keep a low profile, and when we can, we pick off a few isolated geth patrols. But remember, our biggest priority will be aiding civilians down there and hooking up with the planetary guard and police forces."

Mia watched Rhyder carefully as he tapped few buttons on his Omni-Tool. A huge 3D holograph of Eden Prime appeared, filling the room with a shimmering blue light. Judging by how it displayed geographical data, casualty reports and dozens of other feeds, The image was obviously of military origin.

"That's Constant." Noted Finn, who was now leaning forward to observe the glowing globe.

"Zadia told me about it. Most of the space is dedicated to Agricultural facilities. There's a small garrison. The 2nd Frontier division, they're in charge of defense."

A number of blue and red dots were shimmered throughout the holo-map.  
>"Captain, life signs are positive. There are people alive in the city," Anya noted, refined green eyes flashing over the display. "Who knows how long they can hold out..."<p>

"Excuse me…" Mia began.

Rhyder flicked off the display, his glowing orange Omni-tool fading out of sight.

"Alright, we're going in. Finn and I will take the shuttle down to the city; and try to organize some resistance." He turned to Anya, whose hands were now frantically moving over the ship's interface.

"Captain Rhyder…" The Quarian tried again.

"Anya, take us in quick and discreet. Finn? Go suit up and get the shuttle running."

"Aye, aye, skipper." Finn nodded and ran out of the cabin, no one seemed to be paying the Quarian the slightest bit of notice. Rhyder went to follow when a Quarian hand grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you." She said resolutely.

Rhyder raised his eyebrows at her.

"Mia, our chances of surviving this are pretty slim. I can't-"

"This is my serious face I'm afraid."

A small grin spread out over Rhyder's handsome features.

"I know how to fight." Mia continued, ignoring the human captain's grin. "-and I know more about the Geth than anyone else on this ship. I'm coming with you."

"It's an understatement to say that this will be dangerous, Miss Vas Drina. You have any combat experience?"

"Enough." was her short reply.

A smile spread over Rhyder's lips.  
>"I don't have a choice here do I?"<p>

"You said yourself, this isn't a democracy." replied Mia.

Rhyder continued smiling. "You're not the captain though, Mia."

"Yet something tells me you aren't going to disagree." Mia returned a smile under her faceplate.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! a little short this one, but it's been such a struggle to write (This passage has been a real jynx!) that 'Im vastly relieved to get it out there.<strong>

**A review is the only physical reward i get for my work, so please take a few seconds to hit the review page! i love feedback.**

**And once again thanks to Cali, who saved this chapter like you wouldn't believe.**


End file.
